Hopes and Trust- For Years To Come!
Minna, this is my first one shot! XD I hope you’ll like it!~ Characters Rese Hanikamiya Hanikamiya Tasuku Endou Mamoru Afuro Terumi Nagumo Haruya Suzuno Fuusuke Midorikawa Ryuuji Kiyama Hiroto The rest of the Raimon team The rest of the Universe Elements team Story “C’mon, Rese! Take another shot!” Tasuku encouraged. “No! I give up…I can’t get it right, and I doubt I ever will…” Rese sighed as she stood up and walked away. Rese has been practicing for quite a long time now, however, she thinks she isn’t improving at all. She headed to the park and sat down. She saw what anyone would’ve seen in a casual park like this one. “Wh-why can’t I get it right? Why..” She stood up again to try to clear her thoughts, then she turned and saw a soccer field. “Them again, huh?” They were younger kids; about 4 or 5 years old. Playing soccer, and seemed to enjoy every second of them playing. They stand up whenever they fall, they try their best to goal and defend, they shake each other’s hand after a match; it seemed complete. She remembered herself at that age…When she met Nagumo and Suzuno! It was a life changer for sure! “I don’t get it..” Rese thought. “Everything seems the same to me, then why do I feel this way?” She remembered the teams she played on. Raimon; they have Endou, a boy who would never give up, no matter the situation, they would stand up every time they fall, and every time they fall, they all get stronger. Much like these little kids. Universe Elements; the team she’d never forget, without them, Rese wouldn’t be here today. They were all friends, they had the strong will to get stronger. Also like the little kids and Raimon. Chaos; the team she and the friends she had the longest formed to destroy Raimon, but had a change of heart and used their powers to save the soccer they love. She remembered that one moment where every team combined. They won! It was a win to remember. “Where did all that power come from?” Was the thought that struck her again. Before she knew it, it was dark outside. It’s like being blinded by the darkness. There was a source of light, however, a lone street lamp that lit up the dark, she headed towards it and saw the familiar surroundings. There were 7 people standing in front of her. Seven close friends she had. One was Endou Mamoru; the boy she was thinking of a while ago. The boy who treated Rese like a sister. The boy who made her have a change of heart. Another one was Midorikawa Ryuuji; a friend who never failed to make everyone smile. A boy who faced many tough challenges in his journey but still managed to bring a smile on everyone’s faces. Third was Kiyama Hiroto; the boy who was always above Rese and someone who easily annoys her. Although, he was caring, and always there for his friends. Fourth in line was Afuro Terumi, or better known as Aphrodi; an enemy from Zeus, who was controlled by Kageyama, who Rese despises. But when he joined Raimon, he seemed to be the greatest ally they could have. Next was Nagumo Haruya; a friend she had for the longest, a friend she lost but then found again. A headstrong lad who always strives to get better, but can sometimes be too arrogant or overconfident, but that’s what makes him..him! Sixth was Suzuno Fuusuke; another friend she had for the longest. A caring boy who was always cool headed and calm. But at times, overconfident, and that’s what makes him strong, like he is now. Last, but definitely not the least; was her caring brother; Hanikamiya Tasuku; a boy who risked his life to save her. A boy who disappeared, but not in her heart. But those were only the people in front of her..there were people behind as well. The teams, Universe Elements and Raimon. Nagumo sighed and said; “What do ya think you’re doing?! Are you giving up soccer forever?!” in a tone everyone was familiar with, but he wasn’t angry or any of the sort. “I-it’s just…I-I’m missing..!” “Hope.” Hiroto commented. “H-hope?” “And trust!” Midorikawa added. “Hope and..trust?” Rese asked. “Yeah, when you saw those kids playing..weren’t their eyes beaming with hope? And they trust each other that they’d help one another get stronger.” Suzuno said. “I guess so..” Rese replied, trying to remember. “But it seemed the same to me! We have hope…and trust!” “That is true…” Aphrodi said. “But! Trust and hope don’t only rest on the team, it’s decided by the individuals!” Endou finished, with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Indeed! However, you’re forgetting something.” Megane fixed his glasses. “That is…?” “Friendship!” Everyone was shocked, however it was indeed true! “I see…That’s what I was missing!” Rese finally figured it out. “Yeah, and remember, we’ll always be here for you, captain!” Kira said. “Yeah! We’ll be the best team ever!” Jason nodded. “Minna! Thank you!” “It’s not only us you should thank! Your brother brought us here!” Endou smiled. Endou’s cheerful smile made Rese smile, and everyone, too! “Onii-chan, I-I uh, thanks!” Tasuku nodded. “All this time, I thought soccer and old friends were something we’d let go of as we grow..but! The fact that we’ll be friends won’t change! And within our friendship, a new hope will arise! Then we’ll learn to trust each other; that way, we’d never ever stop playing soccer! It may sound confusing…but no, no it’s not! It’s just the way it goes, as Tsunami would say…’Just ride it!’ Sometimes we meet new friends, they’re just fateful encounters, but sometimes it’s more like destiny…or soccer! I’m glad I met these people, I’m happy that I play soccer!” “Sakka yarou ze!” “WHAT?!” “But, it’s so dark outside…” Gemini sighed. ………… “Oh, who are we kidding? Let’s goooooooo!~” Everyone rushed outside. After that match, which happened to end in a draw, ended, everyone was still smiling, laughing and staying as close as ever. Rese sat down on top of a cliff, the wind was breezing. “Hm, I felt this before…!” Rese swiftly dodged. “Ten years ago!” It was Nagumo and Suzuno. “Oh hey!” “Yo!” They sat down and admired the beautiful view only visible in that certain perspective. “Gosh, ten years, huh?” “Yeeeeaaah,” Nagumo yawned as the wind blew to his face. Tasuku walked in and startled everyone with a question. “Am I the best Onii-chan or what?” He laughed. “No.” Rese snickered. “What?! Then who is?!” Tasuku sighed. “The best brother ever has gotta be…” “Len Kagamine!~” “WHAT?!” _________________________________________________________ XD “Len Kagamine!~” Yep, there it is!~ Hope you like it!~ I don’t own Vocaloid!! Hungry4ramen 05:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Universe Elements Category:Fanfictions